


О киносеансах, котах и цифровых призраках.

by ragnarrrok



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarrrok/pseuds/ragnarrrok
Summary: А цифровые призраки могут стать полтергейстами?
Kudos: 5





	О киносеансах, котах и цифровых призраках.

— Что за дерьмо мамонта ты смотришь, Ви?  
— Это «Приведение», Джонни. С Патриком Суэйзи.  
— Что? — он закидывает ноги на кофейный столик и снимает очки.  
— «Приведение», — терпеливо повторяет Ви. Она только что выполнила очередной заказ Вакако, поела впервые за сутки, приняла горячий душ и не была настроена на ссоры. — И это не дерьмо мамонта, а классика.  
Он складывает руки на груди и несколько минут сверлит телек тяжелым взглядом, кривясь от отвращения.  
— Не думал, что тебе нравятся сопливые мелодрамы, Ви. Меня вроде не должно тошнить, но я точно блевану еще от пяти минут этой мути. Что это за кружок гончаров? Они что, в начальной школе?  
— Отвали, Джонни, ты мне мешаешь, — она делает звук погромче, будто бы это могло заглушить раздраженное бурчание энграммы в ее голове. — Если тебе не нравится — уходи. А если не заткнешься, я сожру омега-блокаторы. И сними ботинки, у меня же еда стоит на этом столе!  
Он затыкается, но не уходит, а почему-то послушно разувается и продолжает саркастически хмыкать от любой реплики с экрана. Через полчаса хмыканья Ви не выдерживает:  
— Что?  
— Он типа умер что ли?  
— Ну да.  
— И теперь что?  
— Теперь он понимает, что его девушке грозит опасность и хочет ей помочь.  
— Как? Он же типа мертвый.  
— Заткнись и смотри, Джонни.  
— Ну да, эмоции помогают ему двигать банки. Моих эмоций бы хватило, чтобы размудохать еще одно здание «Арасаки».  
Он широко разводит руками, изображая взрыв, довольный своей тупой шуткой. Ви закатывает глаза.  
— А эта тетка с дредами? Типа медиум?  
— Да, Джонни.  
— Да у нее есть яйца, я так посмотрю! Единственная, у кого не отшибло мозги в этой сраной стране розовых соплей.  
— Она — классная актриса.  
— Да, не в брейндансах с гуро поди снималась. Шекспир какой-нибудь Хуекспир.  
— Певичку, которая изображала монашку, скрываясь от бандитов.  
Он даже свистит удивленно.  
— И чокнутую дамочку-ученую, попавшую в век короля Артура.  
Джонни ржет, как придурок.  
— Хорошая актриса, да? О, твой художественный вкус такой бесподобный, Ви. Прямо как дерьмо мамонта.  
— Этот фильм любила моя мама, — вдруг говорит Ви. Пиво делало ее сентиментальной. — Включала, когда уходила на работу, потому что я боялась оставаться одна, и я под него засыпала. Боялась так и умереть одна в темной комнате, прикинь? Он как будто… дает мне чувство контроля, когда контроля не так много. В кино есть монтаж. Любая неприятность просто лечится склейкой: р-раз! — и злодеи побеждены, герои торжествуют, а толстяк стал худым, а сложный экзамен сдан.  
Джонни молчит какое-то время, думает о своем, потом фыркает:  
— У твоей мамы тоже был дерьмовый вкус.  
— Заткнись, Джонни, нормально же общались, — обиженно рычит Ви, раздосадованная пропавшим настроением, пытается спихнуть его с дивана, и энграмма идет рябью. Джонни хохочет, когда Ви запускает в него пустую банку из-под пива. Он уворачивается, хотя не надо было, и исчезает. Банка отскакивает от стены и укатывается под компьютерный стол.  
Смотреть кино Ви резко расхотелось. Выключив телек, она заваливается поперек кровати и сразу же засыпает: одна из немногочисленных ее положительных привычек. Просыпается она резко и несколько секунд испуганно таращится в темноту, фокусируя зрительные импланты. Джонни сидел на корточках перед корзиной, облюбованной котом, и сосредоточенно пытался почесать дрыхнущее теплым караликом животное между ушей.  
— Ну давайте, сраные эмоции, работайте! Папочке нужно раздолбать еще одно знание «Арасаки»! Ты же этот, фамильяр, мать его, проводник душ, так провожай меня, пидор бесшерстный, — ласково бормочет Джонни, и кот, будто уступив его уговорам, приоткрывает глаз, сладко потягивается и подставляет пузо для поглаживаний.  
— Что это ты делаешь, Джонни? — голос Ви бесстрастный и ледяной как Арктика (когда-то там было холодно). Но они оба с Сильверхэндом знают, какие усилия ей приходится прилагать, чтобы не заржать в голос.  
— Я-то? Хочу взять ситуацию в свои руки.  
— С помощью техники из древнего фильма?  
— А что? Возможности человеческого мозга не изучены до конца. Вот представь, крадешься ты мимо «Животных», а я начинаю бросать бутылки и греметь посудой как гребаный полтергейст! Это же сколько возможностей открывается! Да мы с тобой на Чпок-стрит станем легендами…  
— Воу-воу, полегче с фантазиями.  
— Дура ты, Ви, — Джонни обиженно встает с корточек, — зануда и ничего не понимаешь в веселье. — Он закуривает несуществующую сигарету и исчезает.  
Ви вздохнула. Ей никогда не удавались разговоры по душам, особенно с тем, кто теперь делит ее душу пополам. Она наполовину сползает с кровати, гладит кота по бархатной спинке и думает, что вот-вот в Найт-сити рассветет и надо будет снова идти, и что-то делать, и как-то бороться за свою жизнь, и отнимать чужую жизнь. Сплошной хаос, никакого космоса, никакого контроля над своей дерьмовой жизнью. Только старое, выученное наизусть кино и личность Сильверхэнда, растущая в ее голове как раковая опухоль. Станет ли она цифровым призраком на задворках его сознания? Сможет ли двигать банки или просто исчезнет? Ви не знает ответов да и думать об этом не хочет. Одергивает футболку и плетется в душ.  
— А что это за херня? — через неделю спрашивает Джонни, возникнув так резко, что Ви чуть не давится попкорном.  
— Это Джонни Сильверхэнд, — невозмутимо отвечает она, указывая на него рукой как профессиональный экскурсовод и откладывая попкорн подальше.  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно, умираю от смеха.  
— «Грязные танцы», еще одна сентиментальная чушь с Патриком Суэйзи. Дерьмо мамонта.  
— Какая же ты злопамятная сука, Ви. — Он складывает руки на груди. — О чем хоть фильм?  
— О потере девственности.  
— Ну наконец-то что-то стоящее. Браво, хорошая девочка, одобряю. — фыркает он, заваливаясь на диван.  
— Я тебе собака что ли? И ты знаешь правило.  
— Вот дались тебе эти ботинки, — почти беззлобно ворчит он, послушно разуваясь. — Закури хотя бы.  
— Ладно. Но после фильма и если ты будешь молчать.  
После того, как Ви нацарапала на его предполагаемой могиле инициалы, он стал будто бы спокойнее, хотя говнистости не растерял. Наверное так и выглядит стадия принятия смерти. Если Ви спросили раньше, какую суперсилу она бы хотела, она конечно бы ответила: «Монтаж». Но теперь, пересматривая в миллионный раз знакомое кино с несносной рок-звездой, умершей полсотни лет назад, она бы выбрала умение ставить мир на паузу. Но, увы, такое бывает лишь в плохих комедиях.  
— Как твои успехи с превращением в полтергейста?  
— Кажется кот иногда на меня смотрит.  
— Он и на пустые стены иногда смотрит. Это же кот.  
— Нет у тебя сердца, Ви. Как у родителей Бэйби. — Молчание. Уютное и почти домашнее. — Я бы тоже выбрал паузу. Знаешь, я вроде бы умер, мне должно быть посрать, но я не хочу, чтобы и ты умерла одна. Это херово.  
Остаток фильма они молчали, делая вид, что поглощены историей о выдуманной девушке, жившей сотню лет назад, и ее первой любви. На колени к Ви запрыгнул кот и уютно заурчал. Когда пошли финальные титры, Ви достала из кармана валяющейся на на столике куртки «Самурая» сигарету и закурила.  
— Гм, а какой фильм с этим твоим Суйэзи следующий, Ви?  
— «На гребне волны», Джонни, «На гребне волны».  
Джонни как-то устало ухмыльнулся и исчез. Кот приоткрыл один глаз, повел ухом, будто что-то уловил и, сладко зевнув, задремал.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне просто очень хотелось пошутить про Патрика Суэйзи.


End file.
